Misadvetures in Time-travelling
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: What happens when Rufus, Lucy and Wyatt travel back to the Civil War, a famous Olympic game, and the Titanic? Has Flynn finally crossed the line and changed too much?
1. Civil War

"No. No, I'm not going." Rufus insisted over the phone.

"Rufus," the little too patient voice of Agent Christopher replied, "You're the pilot. Lucy and Wyatt are already on their way. We both know they're not going anywhere without you and we need you all to go."

"No, you need Lucy and Wyatt to go. You need me to pilot. Otherwise, please explain to me what the hell you need a middle aged black man to go back to the South during the Civil War for."

Agent Christopher was getting impatient and her voice got shaper. "Rufus, you get over here right now and we'll talk more, but you're going."

"Or what?" Rufus mumbled, slightly tired of threats.

Agent Christopher's voice was tired when she answered. "It's Virginia. Lucy tells me to remind you that Virginia was one of the last states to secede and was very split over the decision and issues at hand. I'd also add that, Rufus, I don't know who you think I am, but I hope you know I do value you, truly. No, not just for your skills as a pilot. There is no one else I would rather have piloting these missions. But, I'm not forcing you to be here. There are a hundred other capable pilots I could ask. If you don't do it, I wish you the best and I'll ask someone else."

Rufus put the phone done for a second and mumbled again, half heartedly, "Someone kill me…." He frowned and looked up, "I don't mean seriously." He picked up the phone and answered simply. "Fine."

Twenty minutes later, Rufus was inside Mason Industries for the quick debriefing with Wyatt, Lucy and Agent Christopher. He couldn't decide if Lucy looked cute or ridiculous in the big white corset gown with ballroom skirt that was so typical of the era. Wyatt was dressed in suit pants and tails, but of mediocre make, not flashy. Rufus was not planning on being any more than the pilot on this mission, but it had been insisted he grab rugged brown pants and shirt just in case.

"What does Flynn even want with this?" Rufus tried to protest one final time, but pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I think we might as well give up trying to guess that one," Lucy replied. "We've yet to actually be right about it."

"I think this one's pretty obvious," Wyatt answered, "The South. The Civil War. If the South won, the United States as we know it doesn't exist. Who knows what different rules and corporations arise from it. Flynn wants to break the current world whether to right a wrong or because he just doesn't give a crap, this is the way to do it."

"Right, then, you best get going." Agent Christopher bid them. "Good luck."

Rufus was still shaking his head as he climbed into the pilot's seat. He looked at Lucy and Wyatt. "I'm not getting out of this machine unless I have to."

Lucy and Wyatt shared a glance, but it was Lucy who asked. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Rufus answered tightly.

Lucy looked nervously at Wyatt. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Lucy, did you not hear me two minutes ago. We don't have a choice." Wyatt responded.

"Tell me what?" Rufus repeated.

Wyatt looked down a moment before looking at Rufus to answer. "Flynn is suspected to be throwing support to the Jeffersons to turn the tide. Lucy and I are to go in under the cover of also supporting him in addition to bringing…" he paused and finished quickly, "extra help."

Rufus started laughing wildly. "Right. As your slave."

"Rufus," Lucy tried to apologize.

Rufus just kept shaking his head and held up a hand. "You two I trust. And Wyatt's right. This can't change." He pushed the takeoff button with a little more force than necessary and felt the familiar force of the magnetic fields pushing in, signaling they were on their way through time.

They all just shared a glance as the time machine settled. It was Wyatt who spoke first. "We won't let anything happen, Rufus. I promise you."

"Let's just go."

* * *

Stepping outside, they had landed in a large, currently unoccupied field that appeared to be on Jefferson property. They could see the looming mansion not too far ahead. Wyatt tucked Lucy's arm, glanced back to Rufus, and lead them forward.

A few minutes later, Wyatt was approached by a black man at the door. "Who can I say is here, sir?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Randolph. We're distant family and thought we could look in on Mr. Jefferson and his family. We brought help, if it pleases him, while we stay." Wyatt motioned to Rufus.

The man nodded. "Very well. If you'll allow me just one moment to announce you."

Rufus quickly hid his short smile as he saw Lucy's familiar star struck gaze as Thomas Jefferson came to the door of Monticello. "I hear I have family come to visit. I do apologize, we have so many relations, remind me…"

Wyatt answered with a smile. "We're cousins of your Aunt Mary. We heard you might use some additional help. I'm rather good with arithmetic and planning. My wife here is a delight around children and company. And of course, some extra household help, if it pleases you. We know we haven't met and though it might be a prudent time."

Thomas Jefferson smiled. "Well, I'll be the last to ever refuse good help and from family no less. Of course, come in. And, Murphy will show your man to his quarters."

They nodded, Rufus following the man who had received them to a small hut apart from the house while Wyatt and Lucy went inside the mansion.

* * *

Two days later and the Jeffersons had come to adore Wyatt and Lucy, who had sincerely helped them. Thomas Jefferson now had an actual plan to maintain the estate and even with the consideration that one day he might decide to instead offer hire to the men and women who helped. It had been Wyatt's idea, posed ever so carefully and Thomas had not turned down the idea. Lucy had been a welcome relief for Mrs. Jefferson with the children. The poor woman had become so exhausted and the nanny had fallen ill, so the timing had really been ideal and the children had taken to Lucy even more than their nanny. Lucy wasn't so sure about the children, but they were good enough. She was more concerned with how they were supposed to be finding Flynn. Apparently, Wyatt had asked and Thomas Jefferson had said he had a man who helped manage the help by that description, but he was away for the day and should be back later today.

An hour later, Flynn strided through the door, seemingly on a mission to speak to Thomas. He met Wyatt and Lucy's notice with a look that neither of them liked. It was far too knowing and confident. They hadn't been expecting to run into him so crassly.

"Sir, I wonder if I might have a word, privately."

"Very well." They had been enjoying a meal and Thomas turned to them. "You will excuse me. This is Mr. Ferris Davies. He's in charge of the workers. Mr. Davies, I am entertaining distant family of mine, Mr. and Mrs. Randolph. They asked about a man of your appearance, but I'll hear what you have to say first and then perhaps we can all catch up over dinner. I'm sure you're hungry after your journey."

Flynn nodded and brought him to the edge of the room. He spoke in a quiet enough voice, that Lucy, who was closest, had to strain to make out the conversation. She could make out that he had mainly noticed a new man in the quarters and had wanted to inquire who he was. They exchanged a few words that seemed focused on behaviors, but Lucy couldn't piece enough together. They hadn't seen Rufus except for a few glances since arriving. He appeared well enough, but to be honest, Lucy had been worried about him since they arrived.

Later that evening, Wyatt had been invited to a card game with Thomas and Flynn.

"Ferris, I wonder what you think of a proposal Wyatt made to me earlier. It's rather different thinking than what I'm sure most men in my position here would consider, but it makes sense to me. I would assure you that your position would not change." Flynn raised his eyebrows, but was listening. "Wyatt has suggested that, not right now, but perhaps sometime in the future, I consider giving wages to the men and women. You would still lead them and oversee any problems and we do need the help. Nothing would change, really, except they would receive some honest compensation for a good day's work. I know it's rather radical, but I must admit it doesn't seem so absurd to me."

"Of course, that decision is up to you, sir. I suppose the idea has some merit. But, have you considered that it might give them too many ideas? And what if other houses followed suit?"

"I highly doubt that I would be the cause of a revolution. And I don't see anything wrong with too many ideas. Surely, they already have them but just keep to themselves." Wyatt raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. Thomas continued, "Regardless, it wouldn't happen for some time. I take it, then, you wouldn't approve?"

"Perhaps you're right. It might be reasonable in the future. But, at this moment, no, I don't think I do." Flynn answered.

"Thank you. I value your opinion and I feel you've both provided me with good things to consider." The subject changed. "As for this card game, I think my position is rather clear and hopeless. I think I must duck out."

Flynn and Wyatt nodded and moved to stand, but Thomas interjected. "By all means, though, if you two gentlemen wish to finish, please do. I feel the two of you might have some interesting conversation to be held once I'm away. Gentleman." He exited.

Wyatt watched Thomas Jefferson leave before turning on Flynn. "What the hell do you think you doing?"

"How many times must I explain this to you? Rittenhouse is a result of the modern world and the cause of my family's murder. I can live in a divided new world if it would change that."

"And that's where we're different."

"Men with differences have been known to make good allies."

"If you think I'm going to help you, you've lost your mind. I should kill you here and now."

"Oh, but how would you explain that one? A Jefferson family member, welcomed into their home, who murdered their quartermaster. Come on, now."

Wyatt glared at him. "You're never going to change his mind."

"We'll see. Though, I like to think my main goal here has already been accomplished. I may stay a few days to see. In the meantime, I do hope Rufus doesn't cause trouble."

Wyatt blinked for one second before answering calmly. "You won't get me to cause a scene here. We're playing a card game, as you say."

Flynn smiled. "Isn't that a tame little soldier."

"Hand." Wyatt prompted and smiled as he laid down his better hand and stood. "Good play. Oh, and if you want Lucy to care about you at all, there won't be any problems with Rufus. Goodnight, Mr. Dinnan."

* * *

Noon the next day, there was a commotion outside that caught Wyatt and Thomas Jefferson's attention. Lucy had heard it too, wide eyed and went to follow; but, Mrs. Jefferson stopped her. "Best let the men handle this one, dear."

Outside, Wyatt could have killed Flynn with a single look. It was Thomas Jefferson who had the right to interfere, though, and wasted no time in doing so. "What is the meaning of this?! Ferris!"

Rufus was tied to a post, bleeding from his back. Flynn stood tall and answered, "I had no choice if I was to prevent a riot. This insolent dog dared to start asking questions, got the servants riled up. I asked him to stop and he started hurling insults that only made things worse; he told me I had no right to stop him from expressing himself."

Thomas Jefferson's tone was steely. "Not in this house you don't. I thought I made it clear that you are to come to me before punishing any of my men and women. This so called insolent dog may be under you, but he is also our guest. And Mrs. Jefferson has expressed a desire that the good help of this house be allowed to voice their opinions among themselves. Release him at once and then you may be relieved of your post for a fortnight. Be glad I don't fire you." Thomas Jefferson turned to Wyatt. "My sincerest apologies. We will compensate you for any work he might be unable to do until he is better."

"That's of good of you, sir. Though, I think my wife and I might take our leave in the morning with our man. May I see to him now?"

"I won't stop you, but I warn you the servants are rather protective of each other. If you stay tonight, I can assure you they will take good care of him."

Wyatt caught a glance from Rufus telling him to leave it be for now. So, Wyatt watched him be helped back to the quarters. Thomas Jefferson had taken one look at the remaining two men and walked quietly back to the house. Wyatt and Flynn stared at each other for another moment before they erupted.

"You son of a bitch!" Wyatt yelled before knocking Flynn hard on the jaw.

The fight had gone to the ground and Wyatt pulled out his gun, pressed to Flynn's temple. "I should have done this a long time ago."

"Wyatt!" Lucy had come outside, demanding an explanation.

Wyatt shut his eyes for a second at the sound of the voice, frustrated. In that second, Flynn slapped the gun away, laughing. He jumped to his feet and aimed the gun at Wyatt. "Maybe you should have."

"Keep laughing. Unlike you, Jefferson actually likes me. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble here for one day? You think he'll really listen to you if you shoot a family member? Go ahead, tell her what happened."

"What's going on?" Lucy demanded, worried as she starting taking in the surroundings.

Flynn met Lucy's gaze before dropping it after a second. He dropped the gun and turned once more to Wyatt. "Until next time."

"What was that all about?" Lucy demanded.

Wyatt looked once more over to the quarters, before he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders. "We should go back inside. I think we'll leave tomorrow."

"But what about Flynn?"

"Whatever he wanted to do, it sounds like he's done it."

"What? Wyatt, we can't just…"

"Lucy," he cut her off. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Early the next morning, the man who had first greeted them knocked on Wyatt's door. "I beg your pardon, sir. Your man, Rufus, has asked for you."

Wyatt got up immediately, throwing over his jacket. "How is he?"

The man didn't answer, but seemed to be looking him over as if trying to figure something out. He just led him outside, where Rufus was leaning against one of the wooden walls, with a more ashen appearance than Wyatt liked. The man bowed out and left them.

Wyatt started to say something, but Rufus interrupted. "Could have been worse. But, right you now, I need you to listen. Flynn came after me because I started asking questions. And it wasn't for nothing. These people, they've got good ears and no one pays them any attention, so they pick up a lot. Flynn left the other day for Charlottesville. One of the women cleaning Lady Jefferson's room overheard them talking. Said he was new and didn't like the look him. Said he seemed like he was up to no good. Said he was filling his ears with things he would never consider. She let slip a name, that she instantly cursed. I'd say he's your man."

"Thank you, Rufus. I'm so sorry."

Rufus just shook his head. "Do me one favor. When we leave, help get me in the seat before Lucy sees."

Wyatt nodded and promised. "We can leave tonight. Be careful."

Wyatt went inside and knocked on Lucy's door. He was greeted with a groggy, "Come in." He slipped inside quickly. "Morning. Listen, I need to go into Charlottesville today. Try and figure out what Flynn was doing there."

"Well, let me come. Wait, how did you know he'd been in Charlottesville?"

"The help have ears. And I need you here to keep an eye on things. Keep an eye on Flynn and Rufus. Sounds like Mrs. Jefferson isn't Flynn's biggest fan. You can use that if you have to."

Lucy eyed him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Don't make a scene," was his only reply. "We'll go tonight."

That afternoon, Wyatt met with the man at the door. "Could you fetch my man? We're leaving today."

"Yes, sir."

Wyatt met Rufus at the back. "How are you?"

"I'll be alright, but it'll be a slower walk than before."

"Maybe we could get someone to…?"

"No. No need and it'd draw more attention than we need. How'd it go?"

"Good. Truly, Flynn just may have won if I hadn't found him. But, I did thanks to you and told him a few things that cast doubt on Flynn's loyalties. I don't think that'll pan out how he expected."

"Hopefully it'll go as we expected." Another few step and they were at the machine. "I've got it from here. We'll be ready when you are."

Wyatt made his way back to the house and found Lucy. "Any problems?"

"No. Charlottesville?"

"Well taken care of. And I'd say it's time for us to go."

They met the Jeffersons downstairs in the living room. Wyatt parted, "Thank you for having use, Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson. But, it's time my wife and I are headed back. I hope we've been helpful during our time and not too much of a nuisance."

"I feel we may have caused you more trouble than the other way around. Y'all have been a delight and I do offer my sincerest apologies."

"Thank you. Best of luck, Mr. Thomas, Mrs. Jefferson."

Lucy and Wyatt made their way back to the time machine. Wyatt informing her, "Rufus is already waiting for us."

Rufus was smiling when they opened the doors. "Hi, guys."

"Rufus!" Lucy greeted. She went to hug him and pulled back when he flinched. She looked suspiciously between him and Wyatt.

"Come on," Rufus poorly tried to dismiss, not giving her a chance to reply. "It's time to go home."

* * *

Lucy watched as Wyatt helped Rufus out at Mason Industries and lead him over to Jiya, whispering something in her ear. She subsequently gave him a kiss on the cheek and lead him off.

Lucy swallowed hard as Wyatt came back. "Tell me we made a difference."

Agent Christopher answered. "You did. Welcome back to the United States of America. Articles say that of course there were multiple pieces that led to the reunion of the states, but one of those pieces appears to have occurred at the Jefferson mansion in 1863 when family came to stay. It doesn't go into detail, but apparently, Thomas Jefferson had been considering whether or not to free his slaves and did so shortly after that visit. There is some speculation on to whether or not he had a change in mind about succession as well, but he did become instrumental in advocating for slavery rights in the South, making himself a traitor in the eyes of most Southerners. He later introduced the idea for the 13th amendment."

"So good, not much." Lucy confirmed. "Jefferson was always a contradiction. He advocated against slavery, but kept many of them out of financial and social requirements. He did advocate for the bills that ended slavery in Virginia, but it was James Ashley, not Jefferson who introduced the 13th amendment. But, I don't get it. Jefferson is a founding father. If Flynn really wanted to change history, why not just assassinate Jefferson?"

Wyatt shook his head, answering, "He was in the wrong position to do so. It would have drawn too much attention and he goes more for the long game. I got the impression that he may have tried to plant the idea in addition to further advocating for maintained succession with that trip into town. But, I like to think I interfered with that plan with my follow up visit to Charlestown. Do the articles mention a Henry Brown?"

Agent Christopher did a quick search. "Yes. Up until 1783, he had been a supporter of slavery and succession. He had meet with several men about this, but after this year he disappeared. Seems like he may have also had a change in mind, but couldn't quite commit to it. He briefly tried lobbying for both sides and disappeared after he was found out and fled for his life."


	2. Miracle on Ice

_"11 seconds. You've got ten seconds."_ They could hear as they walked into the arena three weeks after their last mission.

"No way." Wyatt grinned, and ran more quickly into the stands. Lucy called after him, but he didn't care. For once, he was the star struck one. Wyatt cheered with the crowd, waving American flags, as Morrow took the puck and passed that blue line.

 _"Five seconds left in the game. Do you believe in miracles?"_

"Wyatt!" Lucy shook him and pointed as the crowd erupted into near hysterics.

Wyatt shook his head, coming back from the moment and remembering why they were there. He followed where Lucy was pointing. The crowd had erupted in God Bless America. Some couples were kissing. A lot of people were hugging. Flynn hugged a teenage boy with blonde hair standing next to his mother. Flynn's gaze lingered before he suddenly ran off, Wyatt leading the team after him.

 _"God bless America, my home sweet home. From.."_

The team pulled up short when they caught up with Flynn, who had just tackled a middle aged man to the ground. Looking in horror was a brunette woman who was clearly his wife.

The man saw them approach. "Hello, Lucy. Rufus, how good to see you. And you must be Wyatt my men have been mentioning, quite a career you're getting started. "

Lucy squinted at the man, almost not believing her growing conclusion. "Benjamin Cahill."

Flynn looked at them, nodding. "May I introduce to you the leader of Rittenhouse."

Lucy could only stare at the man, who also was locked looking at her as he answered. "Not the leader, lad. Just another piece."

"Perhaps we could take this somewhere else?" Benjamin suggested. "My wife can meet me later."

"I don't think so." Wyatt answered, a brief hesitation at the start. But, he had committed as he finished, "They come with us."

"Wyatt." Lucy protested.

Rufus looked between Wyatt and Flynn with a frown, but his gaze also settled instead on the Rittenhouse man.

Flynn smiled as he led them out with the rest of the crowd.

Wyatt followed behind holding onto the wife, who questioned to no reply, "Benjamin, what is this about?"

A familiar blonde haired man was waiting for them, opening the back door of a car.

Lucy swallowed as she realized that Flynn had opted to take the family home, which had apparently not changed in the past 40 years. They were now in the living room when Benjamin prompted. "Victoria, why don't you go on upstairs? I just have some business to discuss with this group."

Flynn had ahold of Benjamin and Wyatt moved to stop Victoria, taking hold of her shoulders.

"She has nothing to do with this," Benjamin insisted calmly. "Let her go upstairs and we'll talk."

"A little different when it's your own family, huh?" Rufus fired.

"Rufus." Lucy protested. No one moved for a second, but Rufus seemed to have second thoughts. "But we aren't like you."

"Oh, I think you are." Flynn disagreed, looking at Lucy before Wyatt. "A little family time I think is just the thing to get him talking. You wouldn't want you wife to die before even having children, would you? Lose your wife and any possible future. Tell me about Rittenhouse and I might just decide to grant you the future you took from me."

Wyatt blinked a few times, but didn't release the wife.

"Flynn, you don't want to do this. Wyatt, we're better than this."

"We need answers. I'm tired of not being sure whose side I'm supposed to be on." Wyatt responded. "She stays."

"She doesn't know anything," Benjamin insisted again.

"Well, maybe it's time." Flynn replied. "A marriage can't survive on lies."

"Benjamin, tell me right now what's going on." Victoria demanded.

He looked at her a moment, before dropping his gaze. "It won't change anything, you know. And how will you know if it's the truth? What are you really willing to do?"

Flynn pulled out a knife, hovering it for a moment before handing it to Wyatt. "You don't want your wife to suffer for your secrets, do you?"

"Wyatt!" Lucy protested.

Wyatt blinked a few times, looking at Flynn warily and the knife he had just accepted.

"No!" Victoria squirmed in Wyatt's grasp. "Benjamin, what is going on?"

Benjamin had been staring at Wyatt, trying to assess him. Wyatt had adopted a hard gaze that appeared to give him an answer. Benjamin threatened, "You think you have it bad now? Just wait."

Swallowing once, Wyatt rested the knife against her chest.

"Wyatt, don't do this." Lucy begged. He didn't move, only stared at Benjamin, daring.

"Lucy, maybe you should…" Rufus whispered suggestingly.

Lucy was almost tremulous, as if torn between different decisions when Benjamin answered his wife. "I work for a secret government agency known as Rittenhouse. We strive to keep America the great nation it is, protect it from those who would destroy it. Men like these people. They built a time machine with catastrophic implications."

Lucy was still inside, apparently deciding she couldn't miss what he had to say. She missed the hesitation Wyatt had as he moved the knife from Mrs. Cahill's chest to her neck.

"Maybe we are the ones who have it, but who funded it?" Flynn demanded. "Who made it possible and then started threatening any family who dared started against you? Who killed the family that dared actually try?"

"Benjamin, tell me this isn't true." Victoria demanded. He didn't meet her gaze.

"Tell me why. I want to hear you say it. You murdered them!" Flynn demanded.

"Time travel. It was such a marvelous idea. We were taken away with it. So, we lent him the money. But, the more we thought about it, the more we realized what a mistake we were making. What catastrophic changes we could be contributing to. Connor wouldn't listen. And then he brought more people into it. He brought you. You wouldn't let it drop. We couldn't risk it."

"You can't protect a civilization if you won't even do right by its individual people." Wyatt rebuked.

"Not good enough. And you still haven't admitted it. You murdered them!" Flynn demanded.

Benjamin was quiet for a moment, analyzing, looking at Wyatt.

"Wyatt, please, let's just go. That's enough." Lucy begged.

Benjamin smiled then. "You should listen to her. You wouldn't want a member of your team to disappear, would you?"

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt demanded.

"You don't know?" he asked, slightly incredulous.

"Wyatt, please, let's go." Lucy begged again, tearing.

"That woman you're holding a knife to is Lucy's mother."

Wyatt's face dropped as did his grip on the knife, but he didn't drop it entirely. A second later, he barked. "Rufus, get Lucy out of here!"

Rufus glanced around the room. Wyatt had removed the knife from Victoria and had turned toward Benjamin and Flynn. Rufus all but pulled an essentially frozen Lucy outside.

Outside, it was Rufus's turn to stare at Lucy, who still hadn't moved. After a moment, he tried, "Lucy? Lucy, look at me. It's going to be okay."

"How?" she breathed. "How is any of this okay, Rufus?" She shook her head and walked off.

"Lucy!" Rufus called. Rufus bit his lip, looking between her going down the street and the sounds of a fight coming back from the house. "Dammit." He muttered, going back inside the house.

Victoria appeared relatively unharmed, but sobbing in a corner. Wyatt, Flynn and Benjamin were all in a tuffle on the floor, furniture knocked over. Flynn had Benjamin in a chokehold that Wyatt was punching Flynn's kidney's and face trying to break.

"Wyatt!" Rufus called. No response. "Wyatt! Lucy's leaving!"

Flynn and Benjamin didn't change position, but Wyatt finally backed off, catching his breath. In the next second, he grabbed one of the chairs and knocked it over Flynn's head. The force of it coupled with the look Wyatt gave him, suggested it was for several things present and past. Flynn immediately went limp and Benjamin stood, gasping. "Thank you, I suppose."

"I didn't do it for you."

Benjamin gave a small, knowing smile. "Maybe not, but I am a good judge of character and I do know you never would have kept that knife."

"Wyatt." Rufus called again. "Lucy."

"Right." He wiped his brow, choosing to ignore Benjamin's last comment. "Victoria can stay. You're coming back home with us. Rufus, you get Flynn."

"They can't." Rufus said. With a murderous look to Benjamin, "he can't cross his own timeline." He looked to Flynn, disgusted, "and the lifeboat hasn't been tested for more than three passengers."

"You're joking." He saw the look Rufus gave in response. "Right, of course you're not joking. Great. So what do we tell Agent Christopher this time?"

"Whatever your reason is for not killing him. I don't contest it for the same reason, but you can state it better."

Almost more out of frustration, Wyatt punched Benjamin hard enough that it knocked him dazed to the ground. Wyatt asked Rufus, "Help me get Flynn out of here, at least."

"He came here for them." Rufus reminded, nodding to Benjamin, who was getting himself up.

"I've got an idea. Go find Lucy. I'll meet you back at the lifeboat." Wyatt said. Rufus nodded and Wyatt turned to Benjamin. "You, help me get him back in the car. You don't want him here when he wakes up."

Benjamin considered him a moment before nodding and helping Wyatt with Flynn. When they shut the door, Benjamin said, "I'm not the bad guy, you know. I'd look at Connor Mason if I were you."

"Did you murder his wife and daughter?" Wyatt asked.

Again, Benjamin glanced down a moment. "I had to protect the country at any costs. I thought I might stop this monstrosity of a machine being built."

"I think your wife needs you." Wyatt answered tightly before getting in the car.

Wyatt took a moment and just leaned his head back. "She's going to hate me." He looked over at Flynn, still unconscious, and asked, "What ever happened to simple black and white bad guys? They always told us in the army to not ask questions. It was better that way. Orders were simple. Questions complicated things. The enemy was the enemy. End of question. Get to know too much and you might start asking questions. You might even come up with satisfactory answer, but you would have complicated things. Why couldn't we have just followed that code?"

Wyatt gave a small, somewhat sad smile as he pulled up to the address he had searched for earlier. Outside, WAY TO GO, USA! And CONGRATULATIONS TEAM USA! Banners had been hoisted up next to a banner celebrating HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY, GABRIEL! The lawn was scattered with teenagers and adults all gathered to celebrate the birthday and so called Miracle on Ice.

Wyatt thought back to when they'd heard the assignment. For once, Lucy hadn't recognized the date. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Wyatt thought he knew the date was important, but it hadn't registered. When they had gotten here, he had thought Flynn might be trying some terror move at the 1980s Olympics. But, he now had a suspicion that Rittenhouse may have been more of a coincidence this one time.

Beside him, Flynn was waking up. Wyatt greeted him, words almost laced, "Tell your boy Happy Birthday and celebrate the win for me. Promise me we'll talk back in the present before you do anything."

Flynn looked outside before staring back at him. Wyatt tried once more. "What's more important to you today? Going after them or celebrating a family birthday?"

Flynn seemed to consider and then tipped his head, acknowledging and promising. "Alright, just this once. We'll talk back in 16 first."

Lucy hadn't said a word while waiting with Rufus. Rufus seemed to be deciding something when he finally said quietly, "We don't get to choose our parents, Lucy."

She looked at him for a second. If she was going to say anything, she appeared to change her mind when the door opened to let Wyatt in. She just stared at him, furious.

"Lucy," he tried to explain.

She shook her head. "Don't."

"Lucy, I didn't have…" Wyatt tried again.

"I said don't."

"If it wasn't me there, it would have been Flynn. I don't think you would have liked that. And we both know that wasn't the time to take Flynn out himself. So, tell me what you would have had me do." Wyatt demanded, but Lucy had stopped listening and was not looking at him.

Rufus cleared his throat. "Buckle up, guys."


	3. Titanic

"Wyatt, you can't!" Lucy yelled, yanking his arm back as Wyatt tried to head toward third class.

"You realize the only words out of your mouth this mission have been to argue with me? So, what? You've got a problem with the safety of one person, but when there's a chance to save multiple people, oh, well, they don't matter anymore?!"

"You held a knife to my mother!"

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair, exacerbated. She hadn't spoken to him since they'd gotten back and this was hardly the time or place. Still, he tried to defend himself, again. "I wasn't going to hurt her! I'm a soldier, Lucy. I play the part until a better option comes along."

"Soldiers are supposed to protect people."

Wyatt set back on his heels, his face falling.

Rufus interrupted, getting between them. "Hey, hey. Guys? Can I remind you we're on a ship that is going to sink within the hour? Can you do this once we're off of it?!"

"Wyatt, the Titanic determined a generation. You change a single person who lives or dies, we can't even imagine the consequences." Lucy steeled.

"You spit that out whenever it's convenient to you. And I guarantee you Flynn doesn't give a rat's ass. So try and stop me." Wyatt turned away and Lucy didn't move to stop him.

Rufus took a breath. He had essentially been referee between the two of them since landing on the godforsaken ship. "Wyatt, Lucy, we need to find Flynn. Wyatt?" Wyatt was already gone.

Rufus looked at Lucy, questioning. Lucy just shook her head. "We need to stop Flynn."

"What about Wyatt?"

"He can swim." Lucy went back on that quickly, though. "Sorry. I didn't mean… He knows the consequences. The difference is Flynn doesn't care."

Rufus raised his eyebrows, but just nodded.

"Please, sir. Please!" A woman cried to the men managing the lifeboats and pulling for a young man who must be her son, about 15. "He's my only boy and his father's left us. He was to take care of us."

Lucy swallowed hard, not sure which way the man would decide. But, they could not interfere. Then, she saw Flynn coming toward the scene. She pointed out, "Rufus."

Rufus met Flynn's gaze, daring him to pretend he hadn't seen him. Rufus walked straight up to him and punched him hard in the face. "You two faced piece of bat shit! My wife tells me you tried to slip into her room last night. What you want with these two?"

Flynn just smiled. "You must have me confused with someone else." He turned to the man at the boats. "I heard they needed more help with the boats. Came to see what I could do. I don't know what this man's talking about."

The man looked between the two of them. "He seems pretty sure, sir. No matter, I don't think we need anymore added tensions right now. I'd say we've got this handled here. I'm sure you can find somewhere else that can use you." He turned to the family, "Very well, miss. Lad, you take care of your mother, hear?"

"I'm gonna join the guard when I grow up," the boy said, as if in promise.

The man just smiled. "Get along now. Next! Women and children!" He spotted Lucy, "Miss, over here!"

Lucy realized with a surprise he was talking to her. She shook her head. "No. No, I, I have to find my sister first." Lucy, put her hand over her face, somewhat surprised at the cover that had just slipped out. The boat lurched underneath them and she fell to her knees.

Rufus offered her hand up. When he saw her face looked like it was about to break into tears, he gently pulled her toward him. "You're gonna find her, Lucy. If anyone can do this, it's you. It's going to be okay."

Lucy nodded. "Yea. But, these people won't be. You know, I've read about the Titanic since I was a girl. Cried a hundred times over Jack and Rose." She let out a dejected laugh at that. She tried to continue, "It's not like I didn't know…but…seeing it…."

"Come on," Rufus instructed. He led them in the direction they saw Flynn going.

Flynn appeared to be trying for another lifeboat area in first class. There was about a hundred feet between them when there was another big lurch and the Titanic made the first dip into the sea. Lucy shrieked as she lost her footing and slipped down. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up just as she felt the frigid sea water lap her ankles. She looked up to see Flynn smile encouraging at her. But, it wasn't a stolen moment. Right now, everyone—Flynn, Lucy, Rufus, and the thousands others shrieking next to them—had the same goal: to get away from the bow of the ship dipping into the sea. Flynn had just happened to be closer to her. Working their way up, Lucy called, "We've stayed too long! We have to go! Flynn this is over here!"

He looked around and nodded. "Be careful!" He called before running off.

"Lucy, we have to find Wyatt!" Rufus reminded.

"He was headed to third! The lifeboat! We crashed the machine in third class storage!" Lucy yelled and suddenly realized.

The realization hit Rufus, too. "We have to move! Now!"

They must have been the only two actually trying to get below deck. "Wyatt!" Lucy called.

"Wyatt!" Rufus called. "Wyatt!"

"Sh!" Lucy interrupted. "Listen."

There were shouts from multiple people. Lucy and Rufus followed them, only to be nearly trampled by them. Looking over the crowd, Rufus spotted Wyatt. There had been a section gate that must have closed given the crowd and Wyatt was standing next to it.

"Wyatt, we're out of time!" Lucy called.

"Where's Flynn?" he asked.

"Hightailing out of here," Rufus called. "Which we should, too. We're in third, remember!"

"Shit!"

The three of them started darting off, Lucy loudly sucking air in as the water lapped around her ankles and sucked the blue dress she had chosen to her body. She cursed as the dress caught on something, tripping her and sending her face first into the water. Frustrated, she accepted the hand Wyatt offered her.

"Wait," he said a minute later, spotting something. Or someone. A little girl was clutching a teddy bear and was hunched frozen with fear in the next corner they came to.

Wyatt shared a glance with Lucy.

"Wyatt," Lucy warned half heartedly. "We don't have time."

But, she didn't stop him when he made his decision a second later. "You two get to the boat. I'll meet you there in less than five minutes. Be ready to go!" Wyatt ran to the little girl and picked her up. As he hurriedly picked her up and carried her upstairs, he told her, "My name's Wyatt. What's your name?"

She didn't answer. He tried again, "I like your bear."

"His name's Honey Bear. My papa gave it to me." She whispered.

"Where is your papa?" Wyatt asked.

"He left me with mama. Said he would be back. Mama said to stick with her. I tried, but…" She clung closer to him.

"Hey, you're going to alright. We're going to find them."

After several steps, Wyatt saw the mass of people that had just run out of third class ahead. "HEY!" He screamed. He told the girl, "Call for your mama.

"MAMA!" "HEY!" "MAAMMAA!"

One woman stopped, turned and saw them. With recognition, she tapped a woman next to her, who opened her mouth in exclamation. "ELLIE!" She called.

Wyatt put the girl down, waiting for just a second to be sure she reached her mother. Then he turned back, running back to the time machine. He made it back and closed the door as one wave slipped inside.

Rufus nervously looked at the machinery, but nothing appeared to have been damaged by the water. Lucy was shivering as she ordered, "Rufus, get us out of here!"

Rufus pushed a button and a second later, it was quiet and the Titanic had disappeared. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, before realizing something. She stared at the now empty seat across from her. Rufus turned around, a relieved look on his face, before he realized the same thing. "Where's Wyatt?"


	4. Vietnam War

"Well, how'd it go?" Agent Christopher asked as Wyatt and Lucy stepped out of the time machine.

The two shared a look and Lucy almost whispered. "You don't realize anything is wrong, do you?"

Agent Christopher frowned. "No… The Titanic still…"

"I'm not talking about the Titanic!" Lucy yelled suddenly. She tried to control her tone and panic a little better. "We. Are. Supposed to be a team of three. Me, Rufus, and you also brought on a solider, Wyatt Logan. He went with us on the Titanic. He didn't come back. And he was with us when we set in to come back."

A vague realization dawned on Agent Christopher's face, shaking her head and answering slowly. "We don't have anyone by that name employed. As far as we know, it's always been you, Lucy, our historian and you, Rufus, our pilot. We could never get a soldier to agree to come and no one by the name of Wyatt. But, I do believe you."

Lucy just nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and tried Wyatt's number.

 _"I'm sorry. The number you reach has been disconnected or may no longer exist."_

"This can't be happening."

"What happened on the Titanic?" Agent Christopher asked. "Something must have changed. But, maybe something small. It still sunk on exactly April 15, 1912, 2:20am."

"How many survivors?" Lucy demanded.

Agent Christopher did a quick search. "750."

Rufus and Agent Christopher looked at Lucy, questioningly. She shook her head. "That's too high. The previous estimate was 705." She started thinking, "Wyatt, Wyatt went back. He tried to help." Suddenly, she got angry again. "I told him not to!" Then, she was upset. "I told him not and he wouldn't listen. Rufus, that little girl. What if she and her mother and all those people?"

Rufus took her shoulders. "We'll find him, Lucy. And it might not have been Wyatt's doing. We saw Flynn trying to get more people on board, too."

Lucy was torn between being angry and upset. "Like we've found my sister. Yea, we, we've done a really good job of that. But, I bet now that it's a member of the team, you'll all put in a bit more effort, huh? I should of pushed Flynn overboard." Lucy ran off.

Rufus and Agent Christopher started to try and call her back, but Agent Christopher put a hand on Rufus's shoulder. "Let her calm down. In the meantime, we'll try and see what we can do."

Rufus looked at her doubtfully. "Lucy calm down, over something like this? Agent, that might take awhile."

"Well, anyway."

Rufus knew the answer, but had to ask. "I don't suppose we could just go back and…"

Agent Christopher shook her head. "No. You know that as well as I do. You can't cross timelines you've already been in. We'll have to find another way. What would be helpful is if we knew what actually happened to them. Wyatt, Lucy's sister. Did they get lost in that time, did they just disappear from history, or were they simply never born?"

Jiya had been listening and spoke up. "I've been looking into Lucy's sister. In her case, it appears she was never born. They had saved someone on the Hindenburg that Lucy's mother ended up marrying instead of the father that Lucy knew."

"Can you search family history for Wyatt…?"

"Logan." Rufus answered.

Jiya nodded. "But it'll take me a little time. Do we know the names of his parents?"

Rufus frowned. "I think Lucy does. Let me try her." Three rings and she picked up. "Lucy, do you know the names of Wyatt's parents? Thanks." He hung up. "Daniel and Rebecca Logan. She doesn't know the mother's maiden name."

Jiya answered, "Okay, well it's something. Give me…45 minutes, about."

* * *

Lucy needed some air. She needed to think. She needed familiar. Control, she had once admitted to Wyatt. Ever since that car accident she had never done anything she couldn't control. And now look at her. Now look what had happened. A part of her wanted to be angry at him, but a bigger part was just scared and worried. Lucy found she had walked back to her old school where she had been teaching before all of this. She gave a small smile and walked inside to her old history classroom, surprised when she saw a student there.

"Professor Preston!" they greeted. "I thought you had taken leave?"

"I did," Lucy answered, somewhat dazed. "I am. I just…"

The student looked at her for a second like she was crazy, but then nodded as if seemingly to understand. "Well, it's good to see you. The new professor is good, but she's not you. I'm actually kind of having a hard time now. I can't see it like I could with you."

Lucy genuinely smiled for a second, but it was sad. "Thank you." She shook her head. "Is…is there something I can help you with? I have few moments."

The student's face lit up with hope. "If you don't mind, I would really appreciate that!" They pulled out their books and notes. "We're doing the Alamo right now and I mean, I'm a city slicker of New York. I just can't picture it. I can't understand their motivation. Why didn't they just fight another day?"

Lucy gave a smile that was halfway between about to laugh and about to cry. Wyatt was the one with the best answer. But, this was what she knew how to do and she had a better answer now than ever. "Alright, let's try this. What's something you've really been passionate about, something that was really very important to you and meant everything? Can you think of a time like that?"

They thought for a moment and then nodded, answering quietly. "In high school, we had a really big suicide problem. Once, there were five in one year. One of them had been my best friend's cousin. He was really messed up about it for awhile and I hated seeing him like that. Hated how it was starting to be a chain thought that kids could just do something like that, take themselves out of their story like no one would care, even if that's what they might be feeling. I know some people think it should be their right, but…I don't know about that, right or wrong. I just know it felt wrong to me. It certainly did to Jackson, my best friend. So, we made a stand together and started doing little things each day, making sure that we complimented or helped at least one person every single day. Suddenly, people starting following our example and we got the idea to form this club that was focused on just spreading positivity and making sure everyone felt included…and I'm sorry, now I'm rambling….but, I guess that counts?"

Lucy wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She couldn't seem to control her emotions or find words recently. It took her a minute to answer and at first it was a whisper. "Yes. Yes, I'd say that counts very much." She took a breath. She was here to teach. "Now, try and take that feeling of purpose and determination and apply it to the Alamo. A lot of those people were just like you and me. A lot of them didn't have special skills. They weren't some larger than life heroes; they were just trying to protect what they felt was theirs, trying to protect their future. And, when that was threatened and a lot of people started feeling the same way, they banded together to fight for it, just like you and your friends. Tell me, was there any way the two of you were ever going to back down once you started, even if it hadn't worked out?"

The student shook their head. Lucy nodded, "It was the same with them. They had a goal that meant a lot to them and they had immense passion for it. This was their home and no one was going to take it from them. The boys your age had family and friends to fight for all while telling each other great stories. The mothers fought for their homes and children. But, it was more a ragtag team giving it every single ounce they have. You're staring out, knowing that you're surrounded by this huge problem and maybe there's nothing you can do to change it. But, you're going to try anyway because that's what you stand for. So when the bullets start to fly and people start to panic, you remember the stories you tried to one up your buddy the night before, you remember what you're fighting for, and you stood your ground. And so is why we remember the Alamo."

The student was smiling, "And that is why you're my favorite teacher. How do you do that? All of a sudden, I think I understand."

Lucy felt her phone buzz and knew she must be getting back. "Glad to help." She took one last glance at her classroom and the student. When she'd first walked back here, she thought it would be one last nostalgic look; but, that too much had changed for her to ever go back to teaching. She thought she might have just been proved wrong. A while back Wyatt had helped her find what she was fighting for; and until she got her sister back, and now also until she got Wyatt back, she wouldn't give up on them. But, after that, maybe she could come back. Maybe she could come back to stability and teach like she never had before because now she had actually experienced it. Lucy didn't think it would seem mundane like she'd been concerned it would. It would be something else entirely. But, for now, she knew, she had to go back.

* * *

Lucy had managed to calm down just a little when she returned about 45 minutes later. Jiya announced, "Okay, I've got it! Daniel Logan was killed in the army. He never married." Jiya gave a small smile and spoke to Lucy. "This is actually good news. Daniel Logan was major in the 7th Calvary under Lt. Col. Hal Moore, so they've got excellent records on him. He died at Ia Drang on November 16th, 1965. This is good because we have an exact date and place. If we can go back and make sure he makes it out of that battle, then you two can play matchmaker and make sure he meets Rebecca." Jiya frowned then. "Rebecca Logan doesn't exist. Without her maiden name…I couldn't really find anything. Maybe when you get there see if he knows anything about a Rebecca? It's a bit of a long shot, I know, but it's the best I've got. And Lucy, the answer to the question I know you have: It's more complicated with your sister. In her case, I've told you her father appears to still be alive. There's no pinpointing that I've found that we could go back and correct the match."

Lucy nodded. "Thank you, Jiya. I know you're trying." She turned to Agent Christopher. "Will it work?"

Agent Christopher took a breath. "Like Jiya said, it's a long shot. But, it's better than nothing, right?"

Rufus raised protest, "Um, just one little thing. I'm no solider and Lucy, no offense, but we both know you can't fight. And we're to go into the heat of the Vietnam war? We need a soldier on this one."

Lucy bit her lip. "Jiya, Dave Baumgardner. Is he still alive? Still a soldier?" She addressed Agent Christopher, "You almost replaced Wyatt with him before changing your mind. But, Wyatt said he was a good man. Would do a good job."

"Yes!" Jiya confirmed.

"Get me his number," Agent Christopher demanded and addressed Lucy and Rufus. "I'll get him here and debrief him. Be ready to go in an hour."

* * *

"I almost thought this was one big joke," Dave wondered as the lifeboat door opened to reveal the hot and sparse Ia Drang Valley. At the moment, it was eerily calm and quiet.

"I remember the feeling." Lucy said, looking around nervously. She looked to Rufus, worried.

"This is for Wyatt, remember." Rufus tried to encourage.

Lucy made a somewhat exasperated sound.

"Stay behind me." Dave directed, scrutinizing every shrub and piece of land he saw. "I'll get you two through this."

"Studied the Vietnam war?" Rufus hoped.

Dave looked at him and answered in way that was comforting, but left some room for how much truth there was to it. "Yea."

"Let's go. Follow my lead."

They made their way to the disperse American camp, met by several men cautiously raising their guns.

Dave raised both hands up, "We were late off the bird from the artillery firebase where we'd been patched up. I'm Corporal Dave Baumgardner. This is Private Carlin. And this here is Nurse Preston. She's one of their best and volunteered to come with high recommendations."

"Major Logan," a man answered, stepping up. He blonde hair was caked with mud, but he looked roughly like a rugged, older version of Wyatt. "Well, we're glad to have you. Corporal, you and your man can follow me. Nurse Preston, our men could use you over there."

They shared an excited glance before going off where directed.

Not long after, a bugler announced the sudden arrival of the North Vietnamese, seemingly out of nowhere. The heat of Vietnam had not been exaggerated and the rapid fire of artillery did nothing to help. Lucy tried not to look like the startled animal she suddenly felt like. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to be, but had no weapon and consequently tried to find a spot out of the way, keeping an eye on the boys. Artillery fire burst everywhere and Lucy tried not flinch when she saw an explosion not three feet from Rufus. It knocked him off his feet, but Dave pulled him up seemingly unharmed and motioned for Rufus to stay behind him.

"Nurse!" Someone called out. Lucy turned to the sound and tried to settle her stomach. A young man had fallen to ground, clutching his leg from where he was bleeding heavily and there was more mud and blood scatter on his face and arms. "Nurse, please!"

Lucy swallowed and went to him, fairly certain there was nothing that she could do for him, even if she had known what she was doing. "What's your name?"

"Private Brendon Mason, miss."

Lucy nodded, "Well, Private Brendon, let me see." See gently removed his hand and immediately clamped his hand back down, hard, as blood came gushing out.

Lucy felt herself turn white and watched the boy's face adopt a sad smile. "It's alright."

Lucy really didn't know much about tourniquets, but it wouldn't hurt him at this point if she was wrong. She ripped a piece of fabric off her dress and tied it tightly above the point of bleeding on his leg, helping him keep pressure on it.

"What your name?" he asked.

"Lucy," she whispered.

"Thank you, Lucy." He whispered. He shakingly held out a picture of woman in a long elegant dress, a hat that tied under her chin, with seemingly blonde hair curling out from under it. "My sister Rebecca," his voice was shaking. "Find her, please, and tell her I'm sorry. Tell her to just tell him already. That'd make me happy. She's sweet on the major…" he choked a moment. "Tell her," he begged.

Lucy shook her head yes. By the time she found words to promise, "I will," his eyes had closed.

She barely had time to try and clear her vision when she heard the call again. "Nurse!"

For a moment, she couldn't move. Her gaze fixed on the dead, young man in front of her, then on the picture he'd given her. Rebecca Mason. The name was a little more than right and the resemblance was there. Her gaze finally unfixed just a little where she caught sight of Rufus, firing rapidly next to Dave. Dave looked up suddenly as if he had spotted something and made a beeline to knock Major Logan out of the way. Before anything could be said, she saw him fire with deadly accuracy to a sharp shooter that had been setting his sights on the leaders, one of which had been Major Logan.

Lucy hadn't blacked out, but she also couldn't account for what she had done for the past…however long that had been, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned. Rufus matched so many of the men, mud and blood covered, but little of any of it seemed to belong to him. Lucy just hugged him for a moment before finally realizing herself again, shaking her head and asking. "The major?"

"Just fine. Dave too. Damn fine fighter." Rufus answered, "He's about to give the Major the papers."

Lucy nodded. "I. Uh, I have something for him, too."

Rufus looked confused, but nodded and led her over to where Dave and Major Logan were now in a mild argument.

"I can't do that! This is a reprimand when I've done nothing wrong!" He protested. "The Lieutenant Colonel needs me here. My brothers need me here."

"I don't hear anything written about a reprimand, Major," Dave tried to reason. "Believe me, I can imagine it might feel that way. But, they requested you, sir. They couldn't pull the Lieutenant Colonel off and decided that your skills were better suited to this particular task than the Sergeant Major."

"I'll have to clear it with him, of course," Major Logan frowned. Dave nodded.

"Major, one moment if you would," Rufus called.

He nodded, "Fine work, today, Corporal."

"Just doing my job, Major, but thank you. If you have a moment, Nurse Preston here has asked for a word."

"What can I do for you ma'am?"

"If I may sir," Lucy said, holding out the photo. "I tended one your men, Private Brendon Mason. He asked that his sister be told he's very sorry. And that she give you a chance, sir. His words."

The major laughed, taking the photo. "Rebecca Mason." He smiled sadly, "I take it Private Mason…"

Lucy closed her eyes and tried to say something. The Major put a hand on her shoulder. "I guess I'll go talk to the Lieutenant Colonel and maybe go see Rebecca. "He nodded and headed off.

Lucy was still tripping over words. Dave looked at her. "I don't know Wyatt. But, I think he'd be real proud of you, Lucy. I also think we've about done what we can here. Those orders were written up to be indisputable and even if not, it's not our place to argue them." He turned to Rufus. "You'd make one hell of a soldier, Rufus. But, what you say we best be getting out of here?"

* * *

When the lifeboat doors opened back home, Lucy registered a lot of cheering and one deep laugh. She stared at the sound of the laugh and let out a sound halfway between a shriek and a cry. She ran out of the lifeboat and up to Wyatt. He was standing there in his plain jeans and black shirt he'd been wearing before their departure on the Titanic and he was staring, laughing at her, covered in blood and mud, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Lucy shook her head in disbelief before hugging him.

"Guess that means you forgive me?" Wyatt asked.

"You're an idiot!" was Lucy's answer. Then, almost to herself, "It can't be that simple."

Wyatt looked her over. Her hair was a mess; her dress was torn and blood stained; her hands and legs were ruddy mix of blood and dirt. "Simple, huh?" Then, "Thank you, Lucy. Rufus, you too. And Dave, man, I told them you'd be good. Thanks for keeping them safe."

"Anytime, buddy," Dave walked over, shaking his hand in recognition, still somewhat bewildered.

Wyatt looked at Lucy, "I promise to be more careful, okay. But, if we can do this. I also promise you, we'll get her back, too. They owe you. I owe you." He took his hand and tilted her face up to look at him and then Lucy kissed him.

* * *

 _AN: As with all fanfic, this is purely for fun and a chance to play around with some ideas and "what ifs" I had. I don't own any characters. I tried to do a bit a quick research on times, but I'm far from a historian. If any does have significant history/military knowledge and notices something glaringly wrong with a concept or form of address, please let me know and I will change it!_


End file.
